From prior art, light-emitting arrangements are known, which comprise an LED light source (LED: light-emitting diode) and an optical element for influencing light that is emitted from the light source. For example, DE 10 2007 013 082 A1 discloses a signal light having an optical unit designed in the form of a wing-shaped light-guiding element. The optical element comprises a light input surface on its rear side and a light output surface on its front side in main radiation direction in front of the light source. The light output surface comprises a light deflecting portion for deflecting the injected light towards the rear side. The rear side comprises a reflection portion with reflection elements, by means of which the light is deflected in main radiation direction.
The previously known arrangements involve the problem that they can produce a non-negligible amount of stray light. In particular, this can result in unwanted glare effects, which are accompanied by respectively increased UGR values (UGR: unified glare rating).